


Flowers in Your Hair

by chameleontattoos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: If things had gone different, Molly’d still be alive.





	Flowers in Your Hair

If things had gone different, Molly’d still be alive. Beau knew that. If they’d just done a better job, collectively, Molly wouldn’t’ve had to go toe to toe with _fuckin’ Lorenzo_ so soon. They weren’t on their A-game when they needed to be, and they’d lost a teammate because of it.

Every time she blinked, she relived the memory of the bloodhunter going down. Of the head slaver standing over him, driving the blade of his glaive through his chest. The terrible wet scraping sound as Lorenzo twisted the weapon inside his ribcage.

Beau took in a deep, shuddering breath, willing back the tears. Molly wouldn’t want this. He’d want action. Solidarity. He would want them to show that they’d been listening when he said all those things about working together and being a family.

Molly would also probably be mad that anyone would expect him to behave in any sort of way, but he wasn’t around to make her take it back.

Gods, she wished he was, though.

“We can fix this.” She muttered, forcing her words out through gritted teeth. “We’ve gotta fix this.”

“We are two days out from Shady Creek Run yet.” Caleb said. “I do not think there will be any clerics to be met on the road between here and there.”

“I _know_ , alright? I fuckin’ know.” Beau shot back. “But I can’t – _we_ can’t just not –” She swallowed hard, forcing down the hen’s egg lodged in her throat.

“ _Ja_.” Caleb said softly. “You are right.” He paused for a moment, his brow creased in what Beau knew to be his concerned thinking face. Not to be confused with his pissed off thinking face or his prepping-a-con thinking face.

“The Mighty Nein… would not be the Mighty Nein without Mollymauk.”

“We’re the Shifty Three right now, if we’re anything at all.” Nott piped up.

They sat in silence for a moment, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

 _If we’re anything at all_. Calling herself a member of the Mighty Nein didn’t sit right in Beau’s stomach suddenly. It was as if Molly’s… not being around was unbalancing everything. Their trajectory was off, same as how Beau was having trouble steering herself before Fjord and Jester came along.

She missed them, too. And Yasha. It was the worst kind of cosmic joke that the people who would’ve been instrumental to the ambush plan working, were the reason they planned the ambush in the first goddamn place.

She tried not to think about how torn up they would be when they found out. If they ever got them out.

“You know what the worst part of this is?” Nott said, seemingly on the same wavelength. “This would probably not have happened if, if Jester and Fjord and Yasha were here.”

“You are not wrong, my friend.” Caleb tucked his scarf closer around his neck, warding off the slowly thickening snowfall. “We are too squishy, I think, without them.”

Silence fell again.

“Would he wanna keep the scar?” Beau wondered aloud. “When we find someone who can bring him back, I mean. ‘Cause, like, they heal scars when they do that. Right?”

“I do not know.” Caleb replied.

“Maybe we can leave it, and if he – if he wakes up and he hates it we can just. Get it sorted out.”

“He did like being master of his own fate.” Nott nodded, tapping her claws on her flask. “I think he’d appreciate being given the option, at least.”

Molly’s coat shifted in the breeze, sewn-on trinkets catching the weak daylight and reflecting it onto the mound of dirt below.

“Fuck you, Molly.” Beau mumbled. “We’ll take care of it. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> he's coming back everyone it's cool beau and caleb and nott and keg and nila will rescue the blue one the green one and the goth one and they'll fix it together and molly can meet nila's son and everything's gonna be _fine_


End file.
